The Guardians
by hopelessromantic777
Summary: The Guardians have split their seperate ways, which could prove to be a war to slaughter Squall and the others.
1. The Split

The Guardians  
Ch.1 The Split  
  
"This is absurd Eden, you have had strange wishes before but I think this has to be craziest," no one had ever seen Shiva more serious before. "I will not allow the humans to manipulate my power as a source to fulfill their own power struggles," Eden shot back with a sense of finality. The Guardians were all afraid of Eden's powers and few would stand up to him. "It appears you have chosen to betray the humans that defeated you in the first place, did you not swear your powers to them?" Shiva's tone left the guardians trembling for they knew a fight was not far.  
  
Eden slowly drew a line in the dirt in a small forest outside of Balamb; the guardians had snuck away from their owners for the night to hear Eden's concerns. He looked back at Shiva and then at the others, "So let it be known now, I am no slave to humans. I will take whatever Guardian that steps over this line to battle the humans and become free once again!" Shiva stepped to the opposite side of the line, "What you're doing is a pure act against our masters and will be considered as an act of war to any Guardian that joins me in defying you!"  
  
Silence fell over the forest, the guardians questioning the choice before them silently. Then slowly, Diablos came from the back and stood next to Shiva, "They defeated me honestly without tricks, and I have a slight respect for them and anyone who will defend them." His words shocked the others who had come to know Diablos to be a cold-hearted demon. A weary Ifirit joined Eden, "I wish to go home, to my fire cavern and go into hibernation once again." Shiva's eyes burned into Ifirit steadily, "Who else? Pick your sides now and show your allegiance."  
  
For a few moments, no one moved, and then slowly Leviathan, Alexander, and Cerberus walked over and stood next to Shiva. Soon after Doomtrain, Quezacotl, and The Brothers joined the side of Eden. The ones undecided were beginning to become shocked at the arrogance that some of the others that had gone to a certain side and began to go to one side quickly. Siren and Pandemona joined Shiva while Cactuar and Tonberry King went to Eden. Gilgamesh looked silently over everything, watching to see who would go next. After a few more moments, he stood up and with a deep anger in his voice he said, "I shall side with no one. No deaths shall be on my hands because of a power struggle," and with that, he left.  
  
Bahamut and Carbuncle were the only two left present, a cold almost traitorous silence settled. All eyes were on Carbuncle, he had never spoken since they had known him, but everyone knew he was almost sickeningly good. He stood at the line looking at each side, it was as if time stood still for a moment and then quietly he began his trip towards Eden. A system of gasps and surprised looks spread through the Guardian's ranks. Never before had Carbuncle done anything remotely traitorous.  
  
Both sides looked at the spot where Bahamut was standing but found him to be absent from where he was standing; now instead he was in the back of Shiva's group flaring his nostrils angrily. The two groups stood there looking at each other with hostility extremely apparent. Shiva took a step forward to speak for her side, "We side with the humans, and if you wish to destroy them, we will stand in your way." Eden stood stolidly not showing his concern at all, "Then you will die," and then the small forest seemed to become larger as the second group, lead by Eden, left it.  
  
***** Ch.2 Coming soon. 


	2. The Humans play a part

The Guardians  
  
Ch.2 The Humans play a part  
  
The fire cavern was dark, but it served as a decent stronghold for the moment, though most of Eden's forces weren't as enthusiastic about it as Ifirit. The ceiling was somewhat low compared to their old habitats and the heat was unbearable. No one, however, would question Eden's decision, his power far too great for any of them. "Shiva shall regret her decision. I will have her and her human's heads," Eden's voice trembled the cave, "The arrogance of that bitch. I have no clue how I stood it for so long."  
  
Ifirit stepped forward to ask a question that everyone had been thinking, "When? When will we be free once again? You know as well as I do that Shiva will fight until death and her forces will fight beyond that. Are you suggesting that we will have to kill each and every one of the forces that she struggles to her cause? You have power, mighty Eden, but it is not as great as Diablos."  
  
Eden turned to face Ifirit, "You fool!" his voice shook the cavern so hard that the cave ceiling collapsed a little, "Diablos is a withered old demon who could never defeat the likes of me! You speak as though you would rather be on the other side. and yes, I plan to kill every last one of Shiva's forces and all that defend them, this includes you if you try to spare even one of them! Have you anything more to say?" Ifirit winced at the suggestion but did not cower away, "Fine. I shall follow under your orders, but for us to be able to fight, you know we shall have to have a human medium. and worse, one that hates Squall and the others." I slight smile came over Eden, "I might have an idea."  
  
Balamb Garden found itself a sleep; few students were still awake. Squall lied in bed, not sleeping, but thinking about what had happened to Seifer after their last fight. The possibilities raced through his mind and set him uneasy, but still he lied motionless, looking at the ceiling on his dorm room bed. One particular series of thoughts upset him the most though, "What if Seifer returns. will Rinoa choose him? Will he want revenge? What if I actually have to be the one to kill Seifer. and not even while he's in Ultimecia's power."  
  
The opening of the door soon interrupted the vision however, and Rinoa's face appeared over Squall's, "What are you thinking about now?" she asked with a cuteness Squall had trouble in dealing with. "Nothing, just trying to get awake I suppose," he said in a convincing tone. "Well good, I wouldn't want anything to cloud up your mind besides maybe this," she leaned down and kissed him deeply and pulled back slowly. Squall looked back up at her, re-realizing how great that was and stood up. Rinoa's eyes lit up, "Well I must be pretty good to make his Highness stand up just for me," she said in a playing tone. Squall looked a little disappointed about the highness comment but didn't care; he was in love.  
  
She took his hand and led him out the dorm room door and into the middle of the pathway, "Let's go to that spot Quistis told me about in the training center." Squall's mind began to race with possibilities of what she might want to do there, he followed her obediently though, not wanting to upset her. Just as they came into the training center, Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis were standing there. Squall and Rinoa looked quizzically upon their friends, wondering what was wrong. Quistis was the first to come forward, "Squall, the Guardian forces are all gone, we have no idea where they went." Squall just suddenly realized that his weren't junctioned. Zell looked hopefully at Squall, "It doesn't really matter, now that Ultimecia is dead, it's just a little disturbing when ya think about it," he felt uneasy inside and his voice was showing it.  
  
Squall spoke up, "If they wanted to leave, I suppose it was their choice. I'm not any happier about it than any of you, but we have to accept it," The looks on the others faces made him feel as though he got his point across. He started to turn back to Rinoa when he realized that half of the guardians were standing behind him. Shiva spoke to him with a calmness that opposed her nature, "You are right Squall, half of the guardians have left; but it's not going to be as easy as "accept it". The others want revenge on all of us, and they are going to attempt to kill us all. Squall, we need you and the others to fight with us one last time as our mediums to bring down Eden's forces." Squall looked back at the others, Irvine, Quistis, and Rinoa were looking uneasy. Zell and Selphie on the other hand were already getting their weapons ready. Squall walked over to Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa, "What do you think?" Irvine stood for a few moments and then took a step forward, "I'm in." Quistis then took a step beside Irvine, followed by Rinoa. Squall walked back to the center and faced the Guardians, "We'll help."  
  
Ch. 3 The Battle begins "Soon Hopefully : )" 


End file.
